Lunazula - Deities Saga I
by Vampairy
Summary: Riley Raymond was a teenager girl living a quiet life, but a trip to the city changes her life forever. She is thrown into a crazy new world where all the legends are true and she ends up finding out she is in fact one of those legends. This makes her question everything even her identity. She is the key to something much dangerous and the only one who can stop it. Destiny calls...
1. Prologue

**10 years ago...**

I wake up with a bright light hitting my face. I sit up quickly and look for the source of it.

It's my necklace! My necklace is shining! I touch it and giggle excited.

Why is it glowing? Maybe the tooth fairy is coming... But I didn't lose any tooth...

I look at the necklace attentively studying it.

It's a pendant with a silver tree hugging a stone. Usually the stone has different colors which change according to the light. But right now, I have never seen it like this... A bright blue light emerges from the stone. It's beautiful like the moon and makes me feel wide awake.

I get out of bed and run to the door, when a sudden loud noise makes me stop. I step back and my door bursts open.

It's my mommy. I smile but it faddes when I see the worried look in her face.

"Ri, get your sister and go to the closet!" My mom commands in her usual "Mom-tone".

I frown at her request and lift my necklace for her to see it.

"Look, mommy! It's shining! It's shining!" I exclaim, jumping up and down.

My mom's face turns into confusion for a minute. Another bang is heard and we both shiver.

"Riley, I need you to get your sister and hide in the closet. It's really important! And you can't get out unless I tell you to! Do you hear me!?"

I feel the urge in her voice and for the first time I am scared. I know something is wrong and I feel like crying.

I nod and hug my mom tight, and she holds me even tighter. "I love you... Both..." She whispers in my hear stepping out of the bedroom, not before pointing to the closet. I can see a tear weating her face but she wipes it quickly.

I turn to my sister's bed and shake her a little. She opens her small eyes and I pick her up, carrying her to our closet.

I close the doors and get a blankie, putting it around Em.

I hear a loud crash, followed by screams, which make me shiver again and snuggle closer to my sister.

I touch my necklace and whisper "Everything will be okay" over and over again. Tears stream down my cheek as I don't know what's happening.

Suddenly everything is silent, but I don't feel relieved... I fear for my mom and dad.

I know I was suppose to stay in closet but I want to check on them.

I open the door slowly, stepping out. I head to the corridor and gasp.

There, looking at me, is a tall, pale man with sharp teeth which are stained with a red substance.

Blood? That's not good...

I freeze, completely panicked.

"Well, well... Look who I finally found... The little genii..." The man says smirking while approaching me.

I step back and breathing becomes heavy. I feel dizzy.

I scream and start running to my parents bedroom but the man is in front of me again. I gasp.

"Please, don't hurt me..."

The man chuckles.

"Where are my parents?" I whisper worried.

The man licks his lips. "Oh, don't worry... You won't see them again."

I shout again and try getting to their room but the man presses me again the wall, holding me by the neck.

A sparkly breeze appears from behind him and he falls to his knees in pain.

Another man shows up from my right, but this one I don't fear.

He has dark skin, short black hair and his eyes are brown like the earth, warm and friendly. He smiles at me and I do it too, feeling strangely safe.

The good guy touches the bad guy's shoulder and they seem to be preparing to fight.

The bad one moves fast, hitting the other hard but the good one's hands sparkle and seem to make the mean weaker.

It looks like they are even, which makes me urge to help, so I grab a vase from a table and crash it in the villain's head.

He shows me his teeth before rolling his eyes and hitting the floor.

The hero guy makes a purple light ball and directs it to the other one. He then smiles again and caresses my hair.

"You're safe now, Riley."

A sense of calm takes over my body and then everything turns black...

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I had this idea for an original book but I felt it would also be really fun with TNS characters so I decided to write it both ways: with original characters and TNS one.**

 **Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Trip to Toronto

I toss and turn in my bed. I am having a nightmare. Nothing new. I have them basically every night...

What isn't new either is what my dream consists of... It's the same one I have been having for 10 years... Ever since the night my parents were killed.

I keep playing the images of that night in my head. The pale man who moved faster than what is humanly possible, and the blond guy who saved me with his sparkly hands.

When I told the policemen what had happened, nobody believed me. They kept saying I was traumatized, that I had created those people in my head.

It was classified as a burglary which went wrong. But I had never accepted that.

I know what I saw, what I heard... That man wasn't a burglar. Not in the literal sense anyway...

He wasn't looking for something, he was looking for me... And I don't know why...

Ever since that day, my necklace had never shone again.

No one believed that it had shone in the first place, anyway...

Sometimes I would actually give in and think that it was all my imagination... But then the nightmares came back and so did my theories.

My alarm rings and I sit up quickly, gasping for air. I wipe my forehead, which is covered in sweat.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

Today is a big day and I have to get ready.

Pull yourself together, Riley.

I take a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes, just a pair of jeans and a cotton pink shirt.

I had downstairs, picking up my bag on the away.

"Good morning, Ri!" My sister, Emily, and my grandad, Thomas, greet me.

I smile at them. "Good morning. I see you have prepared breakfast..."

"Pancakes, your favourite. You need the energy, kiddo!"

I nod and sit next to them on the table.

"I am sure you'll rock, Ri! You always do! You're amazing!" Em states excited.

I giggled and shake my head. "I am not sure I am that great but the team has worked so hard for this. I am confident we will do well."

"Yeah, show those people from Toronto, just how Bendale is great!" She exclaims and I have to laugh.

"Oh, Em... You live in Toronto too, silly... Just in a less populated town... But yeah we will rock there..."

We keep having breakfast, while listening to my sister babble about my competition.

I heard a car park outside and I stuff the rest of my breakfast in my mouth.

"Must be Danny. I have to go. Wish me luck! Love you!"

"Good luck, Ri! Don't forget to call!"

I kiss them goodbye and head to the door.

"Be good to Grappa!" I shout.

"I am an angel!" She replies and step out of the house.

Outside, in his small blue Ford, is one of my best friends and dance partner, Daniel.

"Hey, Smiley-Riley! Ready to set the stage on fire?!" He asks excited while opening the door for me.

I giggle as I put my seatbelt on.

"Not literally, I hope... Remember that one time we performed in New Castle and Tess was jealous of the other girl outfits so she lit a candle and burnt them?"

We both laugh and shake our heads, replaying that day. He turn on the car and starts driving.

"Yeah and then Miss Kate was so mad at her she put her as an alternate.

"Oh God, yeah! But she had it coming!"

"Girl, did she have! But what about now. You ready?"

"I am not sure... I know our routines are on point and that we will be amazing but something about this trip is bothering me..."

"Apart from the almost 4 hours car trip?"

"Oh, Danny..." I rolled my eyes and he looked at me with fake regret. "How funny! But yes, I guess it's the big city energy that is already affecting me..."

"What's the worst thing that can happen? Being attacked by a super vampire guy? I would like that... Especially if he was really hot... Some of us enjoy a little beast mode..." Daniel starts rambling and I can only imagining what is going on in his head...

"Yeah, sure. Because there are no thieves or serial-killed in Toronto..."

"Honey, please! Like if anyone would ever harm you when they saw you were with this Hulk here!"

I giggle and hide my face in my hands...

"I don't think Hulk has outfits covered in glitter but oh-well..."

He looks at me in a hurt/mad expression. "Fine, then refuse this precious body guard... You'll only be denying yourself from this piece of heaven."

I squeeze his cheek. "You'll always be my Hulk. Only a little more girlish. And excentric..." I whisper the last part and win a slap in my arm in return.

"Ouch... That hurts..." I whimper, rybbing my arm...

"So does my ego right now..." He replies in a dramatic tone as he parks outide our dance studio 'The Next Step'

"Drama Queen..." I mumble as I open the door.

"Hey! Heard that!..."

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it! It's just the introduction to the real action ;)**


	3. Findings

"And The Next Step scores a total of... 87 points!" I squeal along with Danny and our other bestie, Michelle.

We start jumping up and down while leaving the stage. The rest of our team hugs us as we get to the backstage.

We had just performed the trio routine, which was the second of the competition's first round.

"You guys were amazing!" Congratulated us Miss Kate smiling.

"Thanks!" We replied together and went to our changing room.

I sat in front of the mirror and sigh in relieve. My first routine is done...

I check my phone and realise I have a missing call from my sister. I immediately panick (because that's what I always do...) and call her right away.

"RILEY!" She shouts from the other aide of the line, making my heart start racing.

"What happened? Is Granppa okay? Are you okay, Em?" I start rambling but trying to sound calm.

"I am not okay!" She replied but her voice sounds excited.

"Em, tell me what is it already!"

"THE NEW EDITION OF THAT COMIC BOOK I LOVE IS ALREADY OUT!"

I sigh relieved and roll my eyes...

She is just having a fangirl moment...

"Alright, Em... And is that a reason for you to scare the life out of me?!"

"Yes! Because tomorrow there will be an autograph session of the first copy! And guess where? Right there! In Manhattan! Can you believe the odds?"

"Still, I don't get it... You are there in Bendale, I am the one who... Oh... No, not happening!"

"Please, Ri! I need this! Please, please, pleeeeeeaaaase!" She continues in her annoying tone.

"Ugh... Fine! I'll go... When is this?"

"Tomorrow. 1 pm. I'll send you the adress later."

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go now, need to get changed. Bye!"

"Good luck! Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah... Love you too." I hang up the phone and get my next outfit.

"What's the emergency?" Asks Michelle with a smirk in her face.

"She wants me to go get her an autograph..."

"I'll go with you. We can get to know the city a little more."

"Sounds fun! Thanks!"

xXx

I pay the taxi driver as we get to the adress my sister gave me.

I look around trying to find the store I am suppose to go to. However, it seems to be a rather abandoned street... There's only a café and what looks like a gaming louge.

"I think you're sister sent you to the wrong place... There nothing here..."

"Yeah... Maybe they wanted privacy... Don't know. Let's just check it and if we can't find it, we leave."

"It's a deal" Michelle says.

We look around for a while, trying to spot a rather crowded place but we aren't lucky not lucky... Not only does it seem like there is no one outside, but I also arrived a bit late, which means it may be already closed or something...

Em is going to kill me... Or I will kill her...

I decide that it's better to ask someone. Who? I have no idea. There is literally no one outside...

"What about we split? Maybe the taxi driver made a mistake and we are not on the right street."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go this way" I point to my right.

"Okay. Who finds it first call the other."

I nod and start walking in that direction. It looks like I am in a remote part of the city. There are only abandoned infrastructures and a few trees.

A cat shows up from nowhere, scaring the life of me.

This place is creeping me...

I keep walking and end up facing an arch that supports a tall, antique buidling, which, unlike the others, doesn't look abandoned. Instead, it appears to be the entrance to a community or something similar.

There's a gate made with a silver material, but which doesn't look like steel. It has many details, almost as if it had been taken from a fairytale or something, and on the center there's a big symbol. A tree with blue detail.

I approximate it and take a close look.

I have seen this symbol before... It's just like my necklace!

Suddenly, the gate starts turning into a shade of bright blue, and then it opens.

I gasp, scared but at the same time curious.

Did I just open it?

I step inside and walk down the tunel which the arcade creates.

In front of me is literally a very small town. There are diferent buildings with different sizes and a plaza where a fountain is standing.

This is beautiful...

I feel a sense of belonging, almost as if this was my home, which only makes me more curious.

What does my necklace have to do with this?

I notice a boy and a girl at a certain distance heading in my direction, and I stay hiden. I debate whether or not I should talk to them, maybe they know where this store is...

I am about to come out when I hear my name being called.

It must be Michelle...

I run back out and find her with her back facing me.

"Michelle!" I shout back and she turns to me.

"Where were you?" She asks concerned, and I reply by point at the building, which strangely has its gate closed again.

"You transpassed private property? Way-to-go Raymond... I know you can't exactly be arrested but I can. And what the hell is that place anyway? I tried calling you but you didn't have a signal..."

"I don't know what it is but I appears to be a community or something... I think my necklace opened the gate..." I express my theories and win a chuckle in return.

"Are you sure you're coming for you sister? Because I think you're the one who has been reading too much..."

I shake my head. "Yeah, you're right." And give her a fake smile.

"Well, then. I found your store, it's just on the other street on the left."

"That's great! Let's go then."

We start walking to the store and I look back at the building again.

I don't know what happened back there but I will find out.

Before I turn again, I swear I saw someone looking at me from the other side of the gate.

XxX

I spent the rest of the day thinking about that place, about that symbol...

It brought all the memories from the night my parents were killed.

How my necklace had shone... How those man couldn't be human...

Am I turning insane or something?

Maybe it's the pressure from the competition that is making me imagine stuff.

Either way, I decide I'll check it again, just to clear things.

It's not like it would do any harm...


	4. Looking for trouble

I get out of the taxi, on the same spot I was left yesterday. I take a deep breath and start walking down the street.

Just like yesterday, the place is calm, with no one outside.

I hear a few laughs and screams from the gaming lounge but apart from that, this place is really quite.

As I am turning right, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around but no one is there...

I resume my walk but hear the same noises again...

This is creepy...

I start walking faster and it seems like the steps follow my pace.

Suddenly, my necklace starts shining, just like it did that night... I freeze and take it from my neck, observing it. It's light becomes brighter and I don't understand what is happening. I smile because now I know I did not imagine it, this happend before and it's happening again.

I am about to pick up my phone when someone grabs me from behind and pushes me to the ground.

I scream when I feel a sharp pain in my back, making me dizzy.

I open my eyes and in front of me is a pale, tall man. He has long teeth... Almost like... Fangs!

Oh God... Is he a vampire?

I try getting up but he holds me in place, threatening me with his fangs.

"Hey, Victor! Look what I found... Seems like this goddess left the safe-house... What are you doing outside alone, baby dool?"

Another man comes from behind him, clicking his fangs out and kneels in front of me as well.

"Please let me go!" I whimper. I look around trying to find a way out. And end up discovering my necklace is a few feet from me.

"Oh, you are a hell of a snack... It's not like we find one of these everyday" The man whose name is Victor says.

The other man chuckles and attacks me, bitting my neck, while Victor holds me in place.

I start screaming and quicking them, trying to get out of their grip but they are way stronger than me. I can't even make them move an inch.

I start feeling weaker with every bit of a blood he drinks from me.

When he stops, I take the opportunity and start running with every bit of strength I have left in me. They catch me in a matter of seconds and I scream again, trying to catch someone's attention, anyone who can help me.

"Bad choice, doll. Now we will have to kill you." Victor says and when he is about to strike, a strange feeling takes over my body. Courage flushes through my veins. And then something unexpexted happens.

A ball of lighting leaves my right hand and hits them, sending both to the floor.

I gasp and look at my hand shocked.

What is happening to me?

They start to get up and I panick again, not sure how to do it again, and that way have a chance of saving my life.

When they are on the verge of attacking me again, I hear two shots and the men fall to the ground.

Behind them is a girl who looks about my age.

She is a bit shorter than me, and I have to say, very very pretty. She has long, dark hair, which falls down her back in beautiful curls.

She studies me for a minute and heads in my direction.

"Hey? Are you okay?" The girl asks touching my shoulder slightly. I shiver and she pulls her hand back.

"I... I... What happened?" I babble.

"I know you are scared and that you are confused about what happend (which I am too) but staying here will do us no good. I need you to follow me. It's not safe outside. Plus, you have to take care of that wound..." She tells me in a very soft voice, almost like a mother would talk to calm her child.

I look at her, thinking whether or not I should take her offer. Then I remember what took action just second before and nod nervously.

She smiles sympathetically at me. "I'm Piper by the way. But call me Pip."

She grabs my hand and practically drags me. She is heading to the building I saw yesterday. I follow her with great effort, because I feel weaker with every step I take.

When we reach it, the gates open, exactly like it happened to me. It wasn't until than that I realised she has very similar necklace hanging in her neck.

"Wait!" I ask in the best voice I can find. "I need to get something... It fell when they attacked me."

"We'll get it later. It's not safe for us outside. More can be coming here and I don't think we can fight them on our own."

I can't find the words to reply to her, so I just nod.

Seconds later, we are facing the same fountain I saw yesterday. Everything is just like I remember.

There are many houses standing side by side, which create a half-moon shape. They all looks very similar and antique, like the building above the tunel, but in perfect shape. The houses are painted in a beige tone and their door are made in dark blue wood. Instead of numbers, it looks like they have names labelling them.

Family names, maybe?

Both on the left and on the right, there are two other building which don't look like houses at all.

The left building is tall, with three floors. It appears to be a school or maybe a library. It's lines are almost romantic, with so many details in it's architecture, painted in a dark beige tone.

The other building is the complete opposite. It's design is much modern, but not extremely. It has two floor and not many windows. There's some fancy equipment in the roof and cameras surrounding it, pointing in every direction.

I see people people walking around but what surprises me (or not) is a couple who is fighting. But not in the sense of the word. There are more like... Training? Not sure but they don't look like they intend to harm each other...

What is this place?

Pip continues walking, her pace slightly faster than I can handle in my condition. I feel dizzy, the world around suddenly seems to dance, and I stumble.

Pip stops and puts an arm around my waist, holding part of my weight. "Hang on! We're almost there."

She stops in front of one of the houses. It's the third from the right and it has the word "Bellator" painted in blue in a tile.

She opens the front door and guides me inside. In front of us is what seems to be a combined living and dining room, but I don't have the time to look closely, because Piper takes to the stairs that lead to the upper floor.

I count a total of six doors. Two in each wall.

She takes me to the first on the right.

It's a bedroom. It's very poorly decorated, almost as if no one had ever really slept there.

"Lay down. You need to rest. I'll be right back."

I close my eyes after Pip has left the room. A few second later, I feel her next to me.

She has a big white band-aid in her hand and she is applying it in the area I was bitten

Bitten... How crazy is that...

"You'll leave, don't worry. But I think it's better if we make a blood transfusion."

She picks my left hand and presses the center. Her indicator and my palm shine as she draws a circle in my hand.

Instantly, I feel my head lighter and my strenght getting back.

"You will be fine now. You're safe here,..."

"Thanks, Piper. I'm Riley." I say in a soft voice. She smiles but there something in her eyes, preocupation... I can't be sure.

"I'll leave you to rest, Riley. Just one more thing. What's your blood type?"

"O+"

She nods and gets up from the bed.

"I'll go get it." She says with a smirk in her face.

I smile back and close my eyes.


	5. Overwhelmed

I gain conscious for a while and can hear people around me, talking.

My head is heavy and it takes a huge effort, but I can focus enough to make what they are saying clear.

"What the hell were you thinking, Piper? Bringing a neity here? You know what's the protocole!" A deep masculine voice says. He sounds angry but then again, I can't be sure.

My eyelids seem to weight tons and I can't manage to open them.

"You guys were out, I wasn't sure what to do... And I told you what happened a million times... The serum didn't work." This time it's a female voice which I recognise as Piper's.

"Hey, calm down. This is something different, Pip didn't know what to do. It was wrong, and she should have followed the rules... But we can fix it. We wait until she wakes up and try to make this clear. There's probably a logical explanation to all of this..." Another masculine voice says.

Are they talking about me?

"There better be one. Because this girl has caused enough trouble..." I hear the first male voice talk again at a certain distance, as I am pulled back by darkness...

Flashes of the attack keep playing my head. Every detail being analised by my brain as it looks for answers to what just happened.

The same word keeps popping in my head: vampire. Along with images from the night my parents got killed. The blue light from my necklace also repeats itself over and over again.

Then its the ball of light that I used to stop those creatures.

How?

Why?

Am I crazy?

Who are these people?

What am I?

What is happening?

My brain seems to be about to explode, not finding a reasonable explanation to the occured.

I am overwhelmed, not being able to control the emotions that take over my body.

I feel myself toss and turn as I have done so many times.

My state becomes restless and sleeping is no longer an option.

My eyes flash open, as I sit in bed panting. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and take in my surroundings.

In front of me, with his back facing me, is a tall guy. His hair is dark like Pip's, but short. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue leather jacket.

He lifts his right hand and swings the content from one side to the other.

I take a look.

My necklace...

"Where did you get this?" He asks still in the same position. His tone sugests he is really upset, even though he tries to conceal it.

I clear my throat. "It's mine. I have it ever since I can remember..." I reply in a weak voice.

He takes a deep breath and turns around abruptly.

"Damn it! I have zero patience for this. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS? There's no way a neity could have one. So you better tell me now, before I have to get the answer myself." The guy explodes, not even looking at my face.

I shiver, scared of him and not really being able to process what he is saying.

I open my mouth to answer but then, Piper and another guy walk in the room.

This one is a bit shorter than the other. And his hair is longer, but the color is basically the same.

Honestly, they all look very much alike, so they probably are all family.

"What is wrong with you, James? This in not how things are done!" Piper exclaims grabbing James by the arm.

"This is your fault, Piper..." He whispers, his teeth clenched.

"Hey, pull youself together... Why are you so edgy? This isn't like you!" The other guy asks James, placing a hand in his shoulder.

He brushes it off and turns to look at me.

Our eyes lock and a strange feeling rushes through my body. It's something I have never experienced before. Almost like us staring at each other, our chocolate brown eyes fixed, are what is keeping us breathing.

He inhales heavily and breaks the gaze, walking (or better sprinting) out of the room.

I exhale, trying to catch up to what just happened.

Pip rolls her eyes in the direction James just left and heads to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I see you are awake, Riley. How are you feeling? Sorry about my brother. He usually isn't such an idiot... This is my other brother." She says pointing to the tall boy. "Alfie."

I nod, with a shy smile in my face and he retributes it.

"I feel okay, I guess... Just super confused and unsettled with everything..."

"I can imagine, honey. We ourselves are... Intrigued about some of the things that occured."

"Look, I can see that I am causing you trouble. You already helped me so much, Pip, and I can't thank you enough... But I better leave now. I don't know what is this place, or who you are, or what you do. But I won't tell it to anyone, nor talk a about my attack. It's not like anyone would believe anyway... They didn't before..." I whisper the last part.

"Wow, wow. What do you mean by didn't believe you? Has this happened to you before?" Pip asks, concern and confusion clear in her voice.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yes, when I was seven, my parents were killed by something I believe couldn't be human, despite everyone saying it was just something I made up in my head."

Alfie comes closer to my bed. "Maybe it wasn't. You need to tell us everything that you can remember about that night." He says and Pip nods, smiling at me to make me feel more comfortable.

I take a deep breath and start telling them what they want to know.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review ;)**


	6. Supernatural index

**A/N: Louise here is your chapter! Thanks for reviewing! It means the world to me!**

 **Everyone please review even if it's to say it sucks! I want to know what you think!T**

 **Thanks for reading ;)**

 **Chapter 5**

I finish telling them the events of that horrible night and they are both staring at me. They didn't interrupt me anytime while I was talking, though I could tell by Piper's actions that she was tempted to.

They exchange looks and I can sense they are nervous...

"Riley... I... I am so sorry... That's terrible. You were 7?" She asks, not sure what to say and grabs my hand.

I nod. "And my sister was 3..."

"You have a sister? How old is she now?" Alfie asks, probably trying to make things less tense.

"She is 13..." I answer rolling my eyes.

Alfie chuckles. "I imagine how hard that must be... Having a baby sister is always a pain in the ass..."

Piper hits his arm hard and he touches it. "Ouch! See? That's what I am saying... They are little devils!"

She looks madly at him and he shows his hands, trying to look inocent.

I giggle, seeing their interaction.

But soon all of our espressions turn serious again.

"Can you please tell me the truth? Was he a vampire?" I ask them, desperate for the answers I have been looking for years.

Alfie nods. "By the way you described him, I am almost sure it had to be one..."

"What about the other man? The one who saved me?"

"That was probably a fairy." Replied Pip. "I have never seen one. They are very secretive, always on the forests. But, according to what we know, they do have sparkly hands..."

I shake my head.

"So all the mythical creatures exist?" I ask, perplexed.

They both nod.

"Including mermaids?"

The brunette in front of me smirks and I can see that her brother is blusing.

"Oh they do, honey... They are very much real."

I can see one mermaid must have done something to Alfie because he is really embarrassed.

"But I don't understand... Aren't vampires suppose to be harmed by daylight? Or is that just some sort of myth? Because those men who atacked me looked much like vampires..." I ask a bit confused. Maybe even though they are real, things don't work out exactly like common people imagine they do...

Pip and Alfie exchange looks again and then he nods.

"Those creature that attacked you were vampires." She started. "But they were also fairies..." I look at her comfused.

"I'll explain it to you. Some years ago, when I was still a baby, a vampire wanted to have more power. He wanted to overcome the biggest vampire weakness: daylight. And to accomplish that, he decided to make an experiment, or rather a ritual that got many people killed because it was rather a complex problem. He united fairy and vampire blood and along with other sacrifices, he was able to create a new species that united these two. They are called "vampairies" and did evolute in the sense that vampire wanted but also became weaker, since they have some of the fairies weaknesses that vampires don't have... Ever since that day... He have been hanted with a new and very dangerous species that has an imense power..."

I look at them shocked. Too mcuh information being processes by my brain at the same time...

"That is... Crazy..." I manage to find the word to express just how messed up this thing is...

Although this may sound strange, I actually feel relieved by my last discoveries... This means I was never crazy... It wasn't all in my head, like people would say... I couldn't be...

My mom always said I was single-minded, it was always very hard for me to let things go. Especially when I had to do it without having an explanation, something to calm my thirst for knowledge...

But at the same time, this also means our world, my world, is much more complex, highly more dangerous than what people believe...

I knew we only had access to some part of the thruth, that was so much that I could possible find out about this mystery that we call life, but I never knew, I never imagined it would be to this extension...

"I... This... It just brings so many more questions than answers..." I admit my thoughts, though they probably could imagine I was feeling something similar.

"I can't imagine how hard that must be for you. You probably feel really confused and me and Liv will try and help you as much as we can and are allowed to but we need to make you some questions first..."

"Yes of course... I can't imagine how I can possibily help you... But if I can answers your question, I will help as much as I can..."

Alfie smiles slightly and glares at Piper, encouraging her. She nodds and looks back at me.

"So, I know my brother, Mason, was a total jerk with you a while ago but... Well, we need to know where you got that necklace..."

"I don't know what to tell you... It's the same thing I told you brother, I have that necklace basically since I was born... I use it ever since I can remember... My mom told me it was a gift I was given as a baby... It has a 'R' in the back for Riley."

"Did she ever tell you who gave it to you?" It's Alfie's turn to ask.

I shake my head. "No, and honestly I never asked... I was little anyways... But after my parents passed, I continued using it because it was a memory of them, and that of that night... I had never shone again until today, when those vampire... Sorry vampairies, showed up and then this light came out of my hand... How did that happen?! Did they do something to me? Or did I just imagine it?"

They look at each other again and it honestly just annoys me.

"Can you please just stop doing that... Just say or ask whatever it is that you ate thinking! This is already crazy enough!" I kind of explode, and regret it just then, it's not their fault, however, this is too much for me to process at the same time...

"You are right, Riley. And we are sorry. It's just that this situation, your situation is very... Unusual... We don't exactly know what to do or how to react..." Alfie admits and he actually looks ashamed.

"Just go straigh to the point!" I suggest. It's better if he rips the band-aid once and for all.

"Yeah, Alfie. She deserves to know and it's the only way we can truly understand her case." Piper agrees.

"Okay. So, Riley, we think you are one of us."

"One of you? What does that mean? What are you? And how do you know so much about the not-so-mythical creatures?'

"We are what is called Geniis. Or Peace Keepers. Or Light Knights. Whatever you want to call it. We just use Genii because it's shorter... And cooler." He winks at me and then continues. "We keep the peace among all species preventing or solving conflicts, and save neities from any threat from the supernatural world. So if there is a fight between let's say... A werewolf and a vampire, we are called to step in and bring peace back. Or if there a bunch of sorcerers decide to cast spells on neities we have to catch them and make them reverse what they did." Alfie explains but it just confused me more.

"Wait I am a genie? Like from the lamp?" I ask shocked.

"No, not genie. A Genii. Genies are just book creations..."

"And what are neities? Your brother called me that earlier."

"James is stupid, he doesn't want to admit what you are... I think he is affected by you presence... Don't know why..." Liv states rolling her eyes.

"May be because she is gorgeous..." Alfie seems to speculate and winks, making me blush a little. And gain a chuckle from his sister. "You really are twins..." Piper mumbles.

"But anyway, answering your question. Every creature with any sort out of magical power is called Deity. On the other side, every creature that has no supernatural ability is therefore Non-Deity, which in short form is Neity."

"So that would be like... Humans?" I wonder.

"Yes, pure humans. Because then there are half-humans, like us, which are definitely not Neities."

"So, you... I have supernatural abilities?" I ask but is more like a statement. I knew what I had done outside with those vampire couldn't be normal... This probably why. "And you said sorcerer? Is that a wizard?"

"Yes, Alfie likes to use fancy names to impress the girls but basically no one calls them sorceres and sorceresses. It usually is wizard or brujo."

I nod, taking in all the the latest findings...

"So I am a Genii..."

"Yes."

"Wow... Does that mean my family is too?"

"Well, at least one of your parents has to be, since it is in your blood. You said you have a sister? She is a Genii too." Alfie clarifies.

"And are there Geniis all over the world?"

"Yes, there are a lot of us. I don't really know the number but we exist in every contry because there are supernatural creatures in every one. We live in places like this where we are, it's kind of a Resort for Geniis. This places are called Nests because it's basically their function. I mean it's where every happens before the "real action", so there is where it's name comes from. That's why it's really strange that your family doesn't live here... There only Geniis who don't live in Nests are those who lost their powers or decided to leave this life... But that is very rare..." He explains.

"My parents never said anything about this... But I was little when they passed..." I whisper, intrigued to why I never knew nothing about this...

"If they left this world, they probably just wanted to protect you... Or decided they didn't want anything to do with our world... We can't know their reason but we can try and understand..." It's Piper's turn to try and make me fell better.

I nodd.

"I have so many questions but I don't have the physical nor mental strength to learn any other crazy thing... It feels like my whole life was lie."

Pip touches my hand and, even though I basically don't know her, I feel safe. Guess it's because we are "blood-sisters".

"We understand, honey. Don't worry. Rest now, we can talk tomorrow. You are at our place, feel like it's your own home." She tells me.

"Thanks, Pi. For everything."

"Oh, you're welcome. It's nice to have a girl in the house. I have to suffer twin brother everyday... Too much testosterone!" She complains, rolling her eyes.

I giggle and shake my head.

"We will leave you now. Anything you need my room is the second on the left. But just for the record, I have a girlfriend! Goodnight."

Pio grabs her brother's arm and pulls him to the door.

"Goodnight! My room is the one next door, anything go there. Not his!"

I smile.

"I will. Goodnight!"

She closes the door and I lay down, looking at the ceiling.

I am a Genii. That means tohave a superhero life... Is that really what I want? Can I be one of them... I don't think I can...

I wasn't born for this... I wasn't made for this... But it means helping people... Revenging my parents... What will be my future? I need to make a decision... And I think I alredy know what it is.


	7. Blood isn't my destiny

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please do review! It means the world to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I ran up the stairs of the theatre's backstage, trying to arrive before everyone else does.

I open the door of my changing room as silently as I can, sneaking inside.

"RILEY!" Three voices shout at the same time.

Standing in front of me are my best friends, Daniel and Michelle, and my coach Miss Kate.

"Hey..." I whisper timidly, know the lecture that is waiting for me.

"Riley Elanor, where the turn were you?! We looked for you everywhere!"Daniel starts.

"We called your sister and your Mr. Jones but they didn't where you were too! We were so worried!" Michelle continues and I swallow nervously, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"We thought you had been kidnapped or even murdered!" Miss Kate confesses.

Well, I almost was...

I felt guilty about leaving them so preocupied, despite not being exactly my fault. I take a deep breath and put my hands in the air.

"Listen, I am so sorry for doing this to you. But the thruth is I was attacked on the street. Two guys wanted to steal my bag and they had a gun." I explain, deciding to tell a half-thruth.

"Wait, what?!" Michelle exclaims.

"Yes, but I am fine. A girl showed up and they got scared, running away. They knocked me to the ground and I hit mu head so she took me to her place, which was near by."

"She was a nurse or something?" Miss Kate asks, all of them with shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, that. She though it would be better if she was the one to take care of me. And I ended up falling asleep so I couldn't tell you anything..." I whisper, winning a hug from Daniel.

I feel relieved for finally being here. After everything I had learnt the day before, I needed something familiar to calm my nervous and feel like me again. Since, apparently, what I had known my whole life about my family was, in fact, all a lie.

The latest finding hadn't exactly sank in but I knew I couldn't stay there and face whatever it was that being a Genii meant. I had the feeling it was something good, that it meant being able to make the world a better place. However, deep down I also knew I could never thruly do it. It might be in my blood but it isn't who I am. Although I would love to be part of something bigger.

That is probably why that James guy didn't believe I was one of the, because I wasn't. I was so freaked out when those guys attacked me, how would I ever save someone like Piper did... This is why I decided to leave them, without even saying goodbye. I can't be sure that one of them was going to try and make me stay, but I wouldn't take the risk.

Besides, I couldn't drag my sister into this... To this crazy world. She is too sweet, too inocent to take part in this world. All this supernatural stuff is too messed up.

If my parents didn't want us to know about this world, that's probably because it's what is the best for us. And first of all, I needed to clear everything with my grandad. He should know something.

I woke up early, everyone still being asleep. Found my clothes, my necklace and went downstairs. As a sign of apreciation, I baked pancakes for all of them (I think everyone loves it), and left a note.

"Thank you for saving my life and for giving the answer I looked for so long.

What you do is amazing, but I will never like you.

I wasn't raised to be one of you.

Keep saving the world and making it better. People might not be aware of it but they are grateful. I certainly am.

Wish you all the luck,

Riley."

It was what the note said and it reflected what I felt. Also, I think it would make them understand my decision.

I am a dancer. I am a sister. I am grand-daughter. I am a friend. I might be a Genii. But I will never BE one.

It is the thruth.

"Are you sure, you are alright?" Danny asks me, checking my state.

I nod and smile a bit.

"I am, don't worry. It's over now."

"Great! Can you dance? You have your duet with Daniel later." Miss Kate asks, and I can feel she is still anxious with this whole situation.

"Yes. I am fine. Thrilled to perform."

"Good. You should probably call your sister. She must be stressing out."

I nod and look for my phone in my bag. I have inumerous calls and texts from all of them. Some just from a few minutes ago. I sigh and call my sister.

xXx

Me and Danny get out of the stage after we have performed our duet to the song "I know what you did last Summer".

I felt amazing to dance again. All the thoughts about that crazy world were forgotten for those 3 minutes. That's the great thing about dance for me, it has this ability to make me feel free, light, just like nothing in the world could have sadden or hurt me. Even though, especially now, I know that there so many threats out there, ready to run this peace of mind.

I shake my head to bring those thoughts to the back of my head. I will deal with that later. Or never... But not now. Because now I just want to seize this moment.

After being congratulated by our team, each of us get back to the our changing room.

As I open the door and gasp, taken aback with the image in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Again thank you for reading! Next chapter is James's POV ;)**


End file.
